Father Figure
by KDesai
Summary: Fives times where Barry knew he had a father figure in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! It's been a long time since I wrote for this fandom but I'm back with this fic. All chapters can be considered as one shots. We start with Joe because he's the number one father figure to Barry. This scene takes place after Zoom killed Barry's father where he did not create flashpoint. I hope you guys like it. Let's read shall we.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

 **JOE**

The sounds of desperate cries seemed to bounce off every corner of the room. The crying was both ferocious and noisy. With every step Joe took towards Barry's room, his heart broke a little. He had been in this situation before when Barry was eleven years old and would wake up screaming and crying from a nightmare. But today was a different story. His son was hurting from inside and the father had never felt helpless in his life before.

Zoom had killed Henry Allen right infront of Barry's eyes in a most brual way possible. Could he actually be reliving this nightmare again. People say history creates itself but this was something no son would ever wanted to witness. Wasn't it bad enough that Barry had to see his mother get killed that fate decided to play his cruel card again and take his father away too.

It was after everyone had gone to sleep when Joe decided...no he needed to make sure Barry, his son was okay. Though the central city hero tried his best not to fall apart infront of his family and friends but Joe knew how devastating effect it had on his son. The emptiness he saw in Barry's eyes was indescribable.

Joe gulped down the heavy lump when he neared Barry's room. Why did sadness target only his kid. He could clearly hear the painful sobs coming from inside and a new level of anger rushed into Joe's veins. How dare Zoom hurt his son? He so badly wanted to pull the trigger and make as many holes in Zoom's body. The father took a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself down

When a particular high pitch of cry sound reached Joe's ears, he couldn't hold himself anymore. Joe slowly pushed the door open but the sight that met him broke his heart all over again

Barry laid on the bed in a fetal position. Tears rolled down from his eyes which were tightly shut. His lips and chin trembled like a small child and shoulders heaved emotions. His dark eyelashes were brimmed with heavy tears, hands clenched into shaking fists in a desperate battle against the grief

Joe's eyes filled with his own tears and he crossed the distance in two large steps. He gently placed his hand on Barry's head "Barr" he called out softly not wanting to startle the young hero

Barry stiffened for few seconds before slowly cracking his eyes open. He blinked briny tears from his bloodshot eyes, thick eyelashes stuck together in clumps. The young man sniffed through his clogged nose and got up from the bed. Instantly he was hit by a guilt. He didn't mean to wake Joe up in the middle of the night "S...Sorry"

Joe simply took Barry in his arms and hugged him with all his strength "Sshhh...it's okay Barr" he rubbed small circles on Barry's back and repeated "It's okay"

Barry felt all the strong walls he had builded around him came tumbling down brick by brick. The pain in his heart was suffocating him. Never in his life did he feel so lonely. When his mother died, he mentally kept repeating to himself that atleast he had a father. But now...Barry felt isolated. He wrapped his arms around Joe's waist and pressed his head on his stomach. Barry sobbed unceasingly, hands clutching at the back of Joe's shirt "Why...Why did it happ...happen a..again Joe. Why?" he asked in short gasps of breath

"Barry..."

"I couldn't...sav...save him. He's gone Joe"

"It's not your fault"

"Why is everybody leaving me?"

Joe's heart clenched at the question. He shook his head "You have me Barr...Iris, Wally...all your friends at star labs. You're not alone"

"He's g...gone" Barry hicupped, body shaking in his father's arms

"I know Barr. I'm so sorry son" Joe tightened his hold not caring if Barry's salty tears were drenching his shirt "Let it out Barry. I got you" he gently rocked him all the while caressing his head and speaking soft reassuring words which were meaningless to the hero. Joe also knew no amount of words would ease the pain Barry was in but he had to let his kid know, he wasn't alone "I got you" he repeated

Barry cried harder and Joe pulled back. He then sat down next to his son and guided his head on his lap just like he use to do when Barry was young. Barry didn't protest a bit when Joe ran a hand on his hair. Right now Joe's strong calloused hands reminded him one thing, he still had a father. The mere presence of the older man was giving him the much needed warmth and support. Joe didn't stop Barry who cried for another twenty minutes. Maybe crying would lift some weight from Barry's heart. He kept running his hand until Barry's sobs quieted down to soft hiccups

Another ten minutes passed when finally Barry fell asleep. Joe sighed sadly and covered him with a blanket. Barry's fingers unconciuosly went to clutch Joe's shirt "Dad" he murmured in his sleep

Joe nodded even though he knew Barry couldn't see. He covered Barry's hand and gave a light squeeze "I'm right here son"

 **Please leave a review and do tell if you want to read more :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. This scene occurs before Barry became The flash. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

 **CAPTAIN SINGH**

"Stay with me Allen. C'mon kid...stay with me" Singh pressed on Barry's side with his both hands where the blood was flowing shamelessly. Barry's eyes were dazed and was breathing heavily through his clenched teeth. He gasped, right hand moving sluggishly to bat away Singh's hands "Hurts"

"I know Allen" Singh's voice was soft and comforting "Barry please stay awake. Help is on the way"

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

Everything was going well. Captain Singh and his crew were investigating on a crime scene while waiting for their forensic scientist Barry Allen to come and review the scene. Barry came running almost bumping into Singh. His Boss looked angrily, scolded him for being late again and then finally asked him to speed up his duty. Barry was taking samples when suddenly out of nowhere came two vehicles and open fired at them.

The street which had gone quite due to the murder, now was in chaos. People were running, screaming and panicking. Singh pulled out his gun and fired at the men as he took his position at the back of a car "Somebody call for backup!" he saw three of his officers were firing back at the men in black cars

The gun fight didn't go for long. Soon backup had arrived and helped Singh and his officers to take down the criminals. Captain sighed in relief as he pocketed his gun "Is everybody alright?" he looked around getting a nod from his team. That's when a face popped in his mind. His eyes flickered from one officer to another and then scanned the area "Where's Allen?"

When Singh got no response, his worry heightened. He then asked everyone to search for Barry "Did anybody see him go?"

They replied with a shook of head

"Then he has to be somewhere here. Allen couldn't have gotten far during the shoot out. Call him on his cell and make sure he's okay"

The officers didn't need to be told twice as they too were now worried for Barry whom they considered as their brother. One guy dialled Barry's number while others began their search. Singh ran a hand on his face. He oddly felt responsible he for Barry's safety, especially when Joe was out of town. He hoped the boy wasn't in trouble...

"I found him! Allen's been shot!" yelled a officer and Singh's heart sank down. He ran following a hand that was waving behind a car and cursed inwardly when he saw his CSI sprawled on the sidewalk and bleeding from his side

Singh quickly squatted down beside Barry "Oh my God.. somebody call an ambulance!"

PRESENT

Barry turned his head and met Singh's eyes "Hurts" he gasped when Singh added more pressure on his side. The CSI blindly ran to his right when he heard gunshots but soon found himself in the middle of raining bullets. He raised his both hands to cover his head and ducked down behind a car. When the firing had died down, Barry tried to get up from the ground but stumbled back feeling a hot searing pain on his side. His hand went to check the source of pain and found them bloody "Oh Damn" he slumped down on his back and closed his eyes. This was so not plan for the day

Singh was alarmed at the amount of blood flowing. He could see Barry had gone paler than before with sweat covering his face. His body was shaking and lips slowly turning blue. If anything happened to Barry what was he going to say to Joe "Hang on kid. Stay awake" he looked up to see his officers "Give me something to stop the bleeding and to cover him. He's going into shock!"

Two officers came forward with their coats. Singh took one and pressed it harder on Barry's side earning a loud moan from the boy "Sorry kid. I know it's hurting but I've to stop the bleeding"

Barry shook his head "N..Not your...fa..fault" he saw someone come forward and place something warm over him. The CSI sucked in a breath, eyes dropping close

"What did I tell you about keeping your eyes open!" yelled Singh and Barry flinched opening his eyes "S..Sorry Sir"

"I'm sorry Allen" Singh's voice softened "I didn't mean to yell at you. All I was saying is...umm... I've have tons of paperwork lying on my desk..and...and you're the only one who can complete. Those are real confidential cases and I don't want anyone seeing them except you. So you have to stay awake and...alive. You hear me?"

Barry nodded, fingers digging on the ground below "I'll... do my..best" the pain came back with full force, exploding his entire body. The CSI let out a silent gasp and just like that his head lolled to his side and eyes shut closed

"No!" Singh's eyes widened in fear "Where is the damn ambulance" As if on cue finally he heard sirens. He gently tapped on Barry's face "Allen...open your eyes. Help is here. You're going to be fine. Barry!" his calls were unanswered as Barry had fallen unconscious

The ambulance pulled up and EMTs jumped out. Singh didn't let of his hands that were still tightly pressed on Barry's side and ranted his list "He's been shot...lost too much blood and he's barely breathing"

A male nurse nodded "Sir please let go. We'll take it from here" Singh looked at his CSI's face again and gave a reluctant nod. He slowly let go and saw the nurse take over and started working on Barry. They placed a huge white patch over the bullet wound and an oxygen mask on his mouth "We need to hurry. He's sinking!"

Oh God please no, thought Singh and took few steps back swallowing thickly. All sorts of negative thoughts invaded his mind. What if Barry couldn't make it back alive? What was he going to say to Joe. Even he was not ready to loose someone like Barry. The kid was smart and brilliant at his job, little clumsy but good at heart. If he ever wanted a son, he would want him to be like Barry. Singh pressed his lips. Nothing should happen to the kid. He was too young to die "I'm going to check on Allen. Call Joe and inform him about Allen's condition" he said looking at one officer

TWELVE HOURS LATER IN HOSPITAL

"How's Barry? Is he alright?" Joe came yelling into the hospital and asked Singh who was sitting on the white bench "Captain please tell me how is my son doing?"

Singh had a small smile on his face which gave some relief to the father "Allen is doing fine Joe. They just got him out of the surgery. It was touch and go but Allen is strong kid. He's a fighter"

Joe sighed in relief "Oh thank god. Who were the shooters?"

"Someone who wanted to take revenge on me for sending their friends in prison. I'm sorry Allen got caught in this mess"

Joe shook his head "Barry knows the dangers of his job. He would never blame you"

Singh nodded and raised his finger "One more thing. I'm giving Allen a month break from work. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his meds on time. Don't allow him to do any heavy lifting or anything that puts pressure on his side. If he gets bored ask him to watch televison or hear music or surf on internet but only for half an hour. Too much time infront of screen will exhaust him and..." he paused on seeing an amused smile on Joe's face "What?"

Joe cleared his throat as he tried to stifle a laugh. He had the exact same things planned for Barry "I think you're capable of being a great father"

Singh gaped at Joe "What? I was just...just..you know Allen is...I'm just..." Joe placed his hand on Singh's shoulder "Thank you for being there for Barry"

Singh gave a small nod "Take care of him"

"Don't you want to see him?"

"Allen needs rest. I'll come back again" Singh then left the hospital with a smile on his face. He could get use to being a father.

Joe then entered into Barry's room and saw him awake. He walked towards the bed and ran a hand affectionately over Barry's head "Hey Barr. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Barry replied in hoarse voice "Did I hear Captain's voice outside?"

"Oh you mean by your second father?"

Barry looked at Joe with confused expression "My what?" Joe nodded "The man is in full father figure mode. He's got a long list for your do's and don'ts"

"My do's and don'ts?"

"Yup! And Singh is also given me permission to call him if you break any of his rules"

"Joe..."

"Do you wanna hear the rules here or after your release"

"Joe"

"Okay so it starts with you taking a month off from work"

"WHAT!?"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

 **OLIVER**

"Hey I've an idea" Barry beamed happily and was about to open his mouth when Oliver cut him off

"No!"

"Oliver..."

"I said no Barry"

"You didn't even listen to my idea"

"I don't have to because I know it will be an absurd idea"

Barry crossed his arms with a small pout "How about you listen to my idea, think about it and then reject it" Oliver rubbed his forehead. He very well knew Barry wouldn't let him go before he gets it out of his system "Fine. What do you have in mind"

Barry smiled broadly "I could go undercover with you as your son" Oliver openly gaped at the hero "What!? Are you crazy? No ways"

"Why not! We totally look like father and son" said Barry as if it was the obvious thing in the world

"We do not!" said Oliver feeling offended "Nobody will believe you're my son. I'm too young to be your father.. brother maybe but definitely not father"

Barry muttered under his breath "Then why do you always behave like one" Oliver leaned in a little "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Barry bounced on his feet "C'mon Ollie let me do this. You already told Roosevelt that your son is in college"

"It was a mistake. The man wouldn't talk to me if I didn't have a family. I needed to bond with him with our sons stories so I could get another meeting with him"

"And you got one right? A party tonight at his place?"

Oliver nodded "I just need to make a quick deal and get a confession out of him that he's been smuggling weapons and arms out of this country so we can arrest him"

"Let me help"

"He's too dangerous"

"Remind me again why can't the arrow catch him?"

"Roosevelt is not out in the open kind of criminal. His works are very confidential and no one knows about them. That's why I had to go undercover as a dealer"

"Who has a son?" Barry narowed his eyes waiting for an explanation

"Apparently Roosevelt is family oriented man and he loves his son"

"See that's why you should let me come. I can bond with his son, maybe get some information out"

"Like I said before, he's a dangerous criminal"

"I can take care of myself. Don't forget I'm the flash"

Oliver huffed out a breath "No!"

"But Roosevelt might get cautious if you don't bring your son tonight. You can't miss this opportunity" Barry tried again

"Just because you've a baby face doesn't mean you fit for the part. Nobody in their right mind would believe you're my son"

"Ollie..."

"My decision is final"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party at Roosevelt's house was huge. A light music playing in the background, drinks being served by atleast ten waiters to the men and women who wore expensive clothing and jewellery. Oliver observed few kids on the corner until he was sure they were teenagers. For most of the part they were too skinny to be full grown. They were chattering and laughing as they took sip from their glasses. Oliver guessed they must be friends of Roosevelt's son. His mind was swirling with excuses which he had to explain to Roosevelt why his son couldn't make it to the party

"Mr Braverson glad you could make it"

Oliver turned around and shook hands with Roosevelt "Thank you Mr Roosevelt for inviting me. Nice party"

"My son organises one of best parties in town. Speaking of son, where is your son?"

"Umm...I'm sorry but..."

"Hi Dad! There you are. I've been searching for you all over the place"

Oliver froze inwardly on hearing the voice behind him. That brat! That foolish brat!

"That's your son?" Roosevelt sounded surprised and Oliver cursed. They were so going to get caught. He forced a smile "Yes that's my son Sam" the vigilante turned around and gaped at his 'son'

Barry looked...different. With face freshly clean shaven and his forehead hair falling unruly on his face, Barry looked ten years younger. He wore dark blue baggy jeans, red T-shirt and a brown hoodie which was a perfect teenager wear. To be honest Oliver was quite impressed at the boy "Sam meet Mr Roosevelt, host of this evening"

Barry shook hands with Roosevelt with his boyish smile "Hello Mr Roosevelt. It's a cool party"

Roosevelt smiled "Thank you Sam. I must say you two look lot like brothers rather than father and son" Barry smiled confidently "Well my Dad was very young when he and my mother had me. Teenagers back then also use to have fun" he winked and Oliver coughed ruffling Barry's hair and gave a light pull as a warning sign "I think that's enough of personal details...son"

"Why not you go join my son Jacob. He's right there" Roosevelt pointed to his left "Wait I'll go call him"

When he left, Oliver grabbed Barry's arm "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jeez Dad...loosen your grip. It's not very nice to hit your son in public" Barry joked and saw a angry vein pop in Oliver's forehead "I'm only trying to help"

"Barry"

"Dad I'm hurt that you forgot your son's name. It's Sam"

"Don't call me Dad!"

Barry giggled but then made a serious face "Look you've worked hard for this moment. Just go make that deal with Roosevelt and catch the man" Oliver glared at the young hero. Barry was already here posing as his son. He had no choice but to play along and get this done as soon as possible "Fine. But don't go out of my sight"

Barry rolled his eyes "Here we go again with your..." he saw Roosevelt coming with a young boy "Looks like my company is here"

"Behave" warned Oliver

"I think you're taking your role far too seriously"

"Oh you haven't seen the real me yet"

Roosevelt introduced his son, Rick to Barry and asked him to go enjoy with his friends. Barry waved a bye to Oliver who didn't know why but was feeling extremely nervous about the situation. Maybe he was over thinking. Ofcourse Barry can take care of himself. He was the flash after all. He then got busy talking with the man.

Twenty minutes later Oliver was satisfied he got all the information necessary to put Roosevelt behind the bars. He then send a signal to waiting police outside the house who swarmed their way inside. It was a chaos with all the guest panicking around and Roosevelt yelling at Oliver for betraying him. The police placed the cuffs on the criminal and took him outside the house.

Oliver's eyes then searched for Barry. He frowned when he couldn't find the boy. He started looking everywhere in the house but Barry was no where to be seen. Confusion and dread pooled in his stomach. He saw Roosevelt's son Rick coming in from the back door and ran towards him "Where's my son!?"

To be continued...

 **This got long so I divided in two parts. Please leave a review and do tell if you guys like this chapter :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you so so so much for reading this fic.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Where is my son!?" asked Oliver fearing for Barry's safety. When he saw Rick was humming a low sound instead of answering him, he raised his voice again "Hey where is Ba..Sam?"

Rick swayed as a giggle past through his lips "Heeeelloooo...ah...stranger?" he slurred. Oliver scowled at the strong scent of alcohol that hit his nostrils "Are you drunk?"

Rick giggled slumping towards Oliver who tried to keep distance between them "You're drunnnnk mister. Hey where's my Daddy dearest" Oliver caught the boy by his collars "My son Sam was with you. Where is he now?"

"Relax old guy. Sammy...he is chilling right now" Rick laughed some more "Chilling...chilling in a freaking freezer" he sing sang and Oliver's heart dropped in his stomach "Freezer?"

"Yup!" Rick's eyes twinkled with excitement "Sammy is having a welcome-to-the-group party. Isn't that grreeeeat" Oliver throttled the boy and yelled "Are you out of your mind?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Rick parroted

"Where is the freezer!?"

Rick scrunched his face in confusion and then slowly pointed at his back. Oliver pushed the drunken boy to the standing officer "Take him away. I need two officers with me. We may have an emergency situation" the vigilante then ran towards the back door "Barry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry opened his eyes and met nothing but darkness along with a chill that seemed to work its way into his bones. Puffs of air came from his mouths and he shivered in cold. What had happened to him. Last thing he remembered was having a drink with Rick and oh yeah...

Barry touched at the back of his head and felt a small bump. He winced in pain and cursed Rick for pushing him in the damn freezer filled with beers and high quality alcohol. He had hit his head hard on one of the shelf where he lost conscious at the impact

Barry slowly got up from floor rubbing his head. He pulled his hoodie and jacket close to his body "Oliver is so going to be mad at me" he walked towards the door and twisted the handle but found it locked "Shit" The speedsters then tried to use his phasing power but failed. The chilled air around him was blocking his powers. Panic began to grip him from all sides and Barry banged on the door "Hey! Can anyone hear me? Hello! I'm stuck in here! Rick! Somebody open the door!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver nearly stumbled on his feet when Barry's faint voice reached his ears. He ran to an open basement and climbed down the stairs taking two at a time. He froze on seeing the freezer which was easily the size of double door cupboard. He quickened his steps and grabbed the handle "Barry?"

Barry sighed in relief on hearing Oliver's voice "Oliver!"

"Hang on kid. I'm getting you out" said Oliver

"Hurry!"

Oliver gave a hard pull but he couldn't get the door open. No matter how hard he tried the door refused to budge. He heard footsteps and turned to see two officers come running towards him "The door is stuck and my friend is in there" One of the officer ran back up to get something to open the door. Oliver banged on the door "Barry the door is jammed. Give me few minutes"

Barry groaned softly and slumped against the door. The cold was seeping through his clothes and drilling into his bones and muscles. Every breath was painful and it hurt in his nose and throat. His lungs could not take much air so he felt dizzy with lack of oxygen. He coughed, teeth chattering as he replied "T...T...Tooo col...cold" Oliver clenched his jaw in worry "Try thinking about something else. Divert your mind"

"Ha...Hate coll..cold" said Barry as if he didn't hear Oliver's words

"I'm gonna get you out kid" Oliver knew cold affected Barry's powers so they were no good at this moment. A part of him was mad at the hero. If only he listened to him, none of this would have happened. Oliver saw the first officer return with a big saw who quickly worked on opening the door

It took another ten minutes before the door finally broke open. Oliver wrenched the door and caught shivering and ice cold Barry in his arms "I got you. Easy..I got you buddy" he slumped down on floor and quickly pulled his coat off and covered the hero as best as possible

Barry shook violently like a leaf in storm. He teeth were chattering non stop and lips almost turned blue. Oliver took his hand and started rubbing vigorously so provide some heat "Take out his shoes and rub his feet!" he yelled at the two officers. Barry sunk into Oliver's chest breathing through his cold and numb nose and mumbled "Thiiis s...sucks"

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" mocked Barry's mentor who groaned softly in response

The two officers pulled out Barry's shoes and rubbed the cold skin "Shouldn't we call 911?" asked one of them. Oliver felt Barry tense in his hold so he gave a assuring squeeze and replied "I'll take him to the hospital once he stops shivering"

"I'll go see if we can get an extra blanket" one of the officer got up and ran up the basement stairs

Oliver kept rubbing until Barry had stopped shivering to minimum pace "You okay now?" Barry gave a nod but made no move from Oliver's chest "S..Sorry"

"I told you to be careful. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Oliver scolded his friend "How did you end up getting locked in a freezer"

"Rick...and his friends...drinking...asked me to get beer...then pushed me and locked the door" explained Barry and earned a sigh from his friend "Remind me to never discuss any of my cases with you ever again"

Barry laughed lightly wincing at the burn he felt in his throat "Don't forget...a good son always follows his Dad's footsteps"

Oliver shook his head giving a small smile "Are you planning to give me grey hairs before I turn fifty?" Barry pulled back "I think you already have few grey hairs Ollie"

"Barry"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"Yes Dad"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
